Pose of Submission
by Fenikkusu Ai
Summary: Sasuke took care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact. Orosasu. Mentions of rape. Semi non-con. Self-hatred.
1. Ripe Fruit

Title: Pose of Submission

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: M

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke

Words: 1,005

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Sasuke too care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact. Mentions of rape. Semi non-con. Self-hatred.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

You can't be serious," Sasuke blurted out.

It was the wrong thing to say to his sensei, he knew.

The expression that Orochimaru returned him was an exceedingly bored one. Once more, Sasuke was grateful that Orochimaru was eternally slow to anger. Always calculating before waiting to strike.

"What makes you think I'm not?" Orochimaru asked in a voice that was as soft as a leaf falling to the dirt. "Sasuke, you know me. I repeat, you need to give me everything_..._or I won't train you anymore."

Sasuke got that part, but he was still confused. Maybe exasperated was a better word. Craving control over the situation, he curled his fingers into a fist.

Hadn't he already given everything? His honor, his friends, and ultimately his past, present, and future?

As a last resort, he opted for insubordination

A muscle tensed in Sasuke's jaw. "You wouldn't dare."

For a moment, he was foolish enough to forget who he was talking to.

Suddenly, Orochimaru laughed. The sound scattered goosebumps over Sasuke's flesh. It reverberated hollowly and needlessly; a funeral bell tolling for the dead. He was aware that there would be no need for further argument for Sasuke had already lost the fight before he could even initiate a move.

"Your choice, Sasuke," Orochimaru reminded him.

His choice. _As usual_. It was always his choice in the end.

Sasuke wanted to learn more. Learn all Orochimaru could teach him. So, if he wanted to keep Orochimaru's attention, he had to use the right moves to please him.

Sasuke pondered what everything meant.

_Ev__erything_...

A smirk on those pale lips, Sasuke watched Orochimaru come off the wall he had been leaning against.

On his guard, Sasuke watched as his slowly teacher circled him.

It slowly dawned on Sasuske that he was indeed in danger of losing _e__verything_.

Unsure yet determined all the same, Sasuke stood in his spot motionlessly as he let his eyes stray down to the floor with his hands apart just like had taught him. It was a pose of submission. He had come all this way, and his burning desire wasn't going to be extinguished so easily.

A cool gust of wind brushed against Sasuke when Orochimaru approached him. His heart pounded away in his chest. Sasuke too care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact. If he could.

Something was different now. He could feel the atmosphere charge with tension-fueled electricity, and it built ever thicker as Orochimaru approached him until he was close enough to touch.

Deftly, Orochimaru tugged on Sasuke's shirt to expose his shoulder before he cupped his face.

With a gasp, Sasuke involuntarily flinched at the serpent's unexpected icy touch.

Morified at his reaction, he saw Orochimaru close his eyes while he shook his head in dissatisfaction. Sasuke's stomach dropped, and it was the last sensation he felt until his body meet the wall-hard-on the other side of the room.

Fortunately, he wasn't badly hurt. He knew that Orochimaru hadn't hit him that hard; he would never willingly endanger his prize. Reeling more from the shock than anything else, Sasuke grit his teeth, and and rubbed his aching forehead.

"Take notes, dear Sasuke. you may want to remember this for the future," said Orochimaru with amusement.

Why he would want to remember any of this?

The next thing he was aware of, Sasuke was on the unforgiving floor; pinned by the flexible serpent's body. It brought his questioning to a fierce end. Frantically, Sasuke attempted to buck Orochimaru off of him, but found that he was just too strong. Of course. Sasuke would only have the best teachers after all.

Almost tenderly, Orochimaru brushed his hair out of his eyes. But, Sasuke wouldn't be deceived. He already had a glimmer of what the snake was planning. Something that revolved around desire and possession. _L__ust_ lit his sensei's eyes, and they glowed like candle flames in the dark.

Sasuke's breath halted in his chest when he ripped the clothes off him. He wondered what had come over Orochimaru, but it was too to ponder it now. The path had been chosen. Another obstacle on Sasuke's lengthening path to hell.

He made no motion to fight him further. Instead, Sasuke threw his head back and closed his eyes. The only softness he felt was from his discarded clothes below him. The truth was that he couldn't get away, even if he wanted to.

His nude form shivered in the wan moonlight as Orochimaru inspected and explored his body in the same manner you would of a ripe piece of fruit. Sasuke could only wonder what he tasted like.

For a moment, thoughts of his friends flitted across Sasuke's mind. He wondered what Naruto was doing. Was he with Sakura?

_No_. Sasuke had vowed that he would never think about his former life. _Ever_. They were forbidden to him.

All Sasuke could do was hiss through his teeth when there was an invasion of a pain that was as precise and as swift as snake bite until it quickly faded and left behind only the venom.

Orochimaru chuckling was an obscenity in his ears. Sasuke did his best to shut it out. Unfortunately, life would not be that merciful.

The bastard left him there as Sasuke knew he would, and the boy bathed in the the indulgent heat of his _rage_. It flared hot and vivid before suddenly growing gray and cold; useless embers scattered on the stone.

Still, Sasuke knew that he had to move forward. He had already compromised his principles in the process of clawing towards a future of his hands and knees. However, now he was almost certain that he was becoming his own worst enemy.

Sasuke wanted to lie there on the floor forever where he belonged. He didn't even want to face his own reflection.

Because no matter how easy it was to blame Orochimaru for this night, he would always blame himself.


	2. Shards of Glass

Title: Shards of Glass

Author: Fenikkusu Ai

Rating: M

Fandom: Naruto

Pairing: Orochimaru/Sasuke

Words: 1,535

Genre: Angst/Drama

Summary: Sasuke took care not to look into his eyes. Snakes mesmerized their prey, and he would prefer to keep his will intact.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kabuto watched the Uchuha boy from the shadows. He had been watching for a rather long time and knew that he should have moved along and have been elsewhere by now. However, he was riveted on the boy's _pain_. It was rather...entertaining. Absently, as he rubbed his fingertips against the wall, and he could feel the ragged wood under his fingertips. The wood was falling apart just like Sasuke was.

Attracted by the fierce noises, Kabuto logically thought at first that there had been an attack. But, no. However, instead of facing a fight, he had witnessed a tryst. Now, he fed on the the famed Uchiha boy's misery that he was displaying openly. Kabuto could easily discern that the experience obviously hadn't been an enjoyable one for him.

Poor Sasuke. What had be imagined? That power was for free?

However, as he watched on, the perverse glee Kabuto exhibited slowly melted to jealous anger.

Kabuto's fingernails left indentations in the warped rotting paneling as he fixed more of his rapt attention on Sasuke.

It should have been _him_. Kabuto was much closer to Orochimaru-sama than this newcomer, and naturally, his rank was higher. He also would have enjoyed it.

Kabuto's lips curled into in a sneer. He half-expected that he would cowardly duck under the covers not unlike a child. Orochimaru's attentions were wasted on him. He was too young. However, Kabuto was wise enough not to question his master's desires.

He was growing rather weary of the pathetic emotional display. It was genuinely beginning to sicken him.

No matter. Orochimaru would hear about it. Orochimaru heard about everything. With resolve, he turned on his heel and walked down the corridor with a new purpose in mind.

Kabuto would be sure that Sasuke would be treated to an eventful morning too.

Whatever were friends for?

* * *

Even with Orochimaru gone, Sasuke still didn't feel safe. Whilst getting his bearings on the floor, he hunched over in pain and sucked air into his lungs until he could feel something break inside him. He was sure that it was his last bit on control. The stoic wall inside him had at last been dismantled, and involuntary sobs created tears that shone like shards of glass in his palms.

Sasuke already knew that he must have done something wrong. He was getting accustomed to that suspicion. He must have done something for Orochimaru to do this. To go this far. Was he not progressing fast enough for Orochimaru's liking? Was it...motivation?

Then again, Sasuke already knew that he was weak. That's why he was here. To get strong. And, the strong preyed off the weak. His very own mentor had just established that fact. Sasuke just wanted to run away, but he knew that there was nowhere for him to run. Not any more.

Fittingly alone, Sasuke curled up into a wretched ball for heat and comfort. He felt grotesque and wrong inside. His past actions hadn't been honorable, and he was sure that he had earned a fair and just reward. He figured that it didn't take much thought to figure out what was being murmured in the Hidden Leaf village.

_Sasuke, the traitor._

What he had experienced at Orochimaru's hands was simply karma in action. However as much as an uncomfortable sentiment it was, it was fitting that he should pay the price after what he had done to Naruto. To Kakashi. To her. The Sasuke who had been assigned to Squad Seven had been nothing more than a lie.

Sasuke wondered if he would become as predatory as he. As heartless and cruel. As strong.

Somehow, he summoned enough strength to dress which gave him roughly enough time to reflect on the fact that he hadn't even tried to fight back. He had simply complied like a good student taking instruction. Old habits never changed.

Tonight, Sasuke was certain that his brain would never run out of thoughts to torture him.

Still, he found that he was bone-tired when he rested his cheek on the pillow. After concluding tonight had been on one of the worst nights of his life, and tomorrow most likely wouldn't be any better; his breathing slowed as he mercifully escaped free from conscious thought.

* * *

The next thing that Sasuke was aware of was that it was morning. He was shocked to have fallen asleep at all. Reluctantly, he stirred beneath the blanket. A groan escaped his lips as he unwillingly complied with his body's wishes to wake up.

Sasuke quickly decided that he would do his best not be a bother today and keep to himself. Even though he was still sore, he was determined to make himself useful. Breakfast was useful.

With a heavy heart of resignation, he padded over to where the food was stored in the hopes that he could start to prepare the eggs. Sasuke was painstakingly careful when he broke the immaculate white eggshells; his movements slow and precise. No doubt that the presence of egg shells in his food would make Orochimaru even more displeased.

He didn't want to be put through..._that_ again. It would be the worst punishment. Sasuke vowed to do better in the future.

Obsessively absorbed in his task, he cracked one after another into a bowl until he had more than enough. Sasuke sighed as he counted down the minutes while dreading the time the two would inevitably meet. Hunger came over everyone sooner or later.

Mere hours ago, he had been brutally assaulted, and here he was cooking for him as if the food was an apology or a reward of sorts.; actions that made no sense except in the Village Hidden in the Sound. Above all else, Sasuke had to get stronger. He had to force himself to get over this moment as quickly as possible. He couldn't afford to debate what was right and what was wrong. Also, he hadn't forgotten that he was still the subordinate here

In between tasks, Sasuke in the middle of was debating if there was to be rice when he came to the dread realization that he was no longer alone. It seemed that the universe didn't want him to recover as quickly as he wanted to. Or in peace.

Sasuke gripped the counter for support when he heard the approaching footsteps. He couldn't retreat now. He was trapped. The moment was here.

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun."

How long had he been up? Did the snake sannin sleep at all? Or, had he been waiting for him all night to pounce on him again?

Sasuke hesitated and prolonged turning around as long as possible.

"Good morning, Orochimaru-sama."

He didn't know whether to be relieved or horrified by the sight of the small smile on Orochimaru's lips.

Instantly, he could feel tremors crashing in his body. He hadn't forgotten how monstrous he had been under the moonlight. Sasuke could feel throat close and his heart began to pound. Sheer adrenaline was the only thing that kept him standing. Frantically, he tried in vain to blot out the memory. It did no good when the real threat was standing right in front of you.

"What are you doing?" Orochimaru's manner was soft and unobtrusive, but Sasuke knew better than to be lulled into false security. When it came to stealth, Orochimaru had no rival.

"Cooking." Sasuke was pleased when his voice didn't waver. Maybe he could get through this normally.

Orochimaru took the liberty of sitting down. "Interesting."

Sasuke knew that he was looking at him studying him; silently gauging his reaction could better take control of the situation. And, as expected, Sasuke only got more nervous. Was Orochimaru deliberately intending for him to lose his nerve?

Sasuke was horrified when his hand accidentally swept against a small plate and sent it crashing to the ground where it shattered on impact into numerous salvageable shards.

"I'm sorry," he squeaked.

It was two words Sasuke wasn't used to saying. And, he really was. He was such an idiot.

Instantly, Sasuke found himself already on his hands and knees as he bent down to clean up the mess.

"Sasuke...don't."

Sasuke barely registered that Orochimaru was speaking. So focused he was on the mess beneath him that he began to brush them into his trembling hands. He didn't give a damn if he received a cut in the process either.

"I said to leave it!" Orochimaru commanded.

_Shit_.

Sasuke cringed as he heard a rush of feet before he suddenly felt hands gripping at his arms.

He honestly had no idea what was going to happen next, so he just closed his eyes. Sasuke never wanted to open them again. Sasuke already knew that he had disobeyed his orders and that the consequences could be dire.

The young ninja knew that he could have broke Orochimaru's hold, but he didn't would be hunted down and captured. And humiliated.

Sasuke trembled in pure dread. No one could predict how a snake would strike. It just wasn't Sasuke's day.

However, he was unprepared for the phrase that escaped his sensei's lips.

"I'm sorry." Orochimaru echoed his earlier words back at him.

Sasuke could only wonder if he was sincere.


End file.
